Love until The End
by Little Brain
Summary: Cast : Lee Kyunghee (OC) Do Kyungsoo (exo) EXO member ot 12 Rate : G Genre : Sad (mungkin), Tragedy, Romance. Kisah percintaan Manager EXO dengan salah satu personilnya. (Story For PULPIER 2ND GA)


"Love until The End"

Cast : Lee Kyunghee (OC)

Do Kyungsoo (exo)

EXO member ot 12

Rate : G

Genre : Sad (mungkin), Tragedy, Romance.

Warning: TYPO, bahasa nggak baku, maaf kalo jelek soalnya ini bener-bener pertama kalinya bikin FF, dan maaf kalo nggak jelas. Dan kalo ngak suka juga maaf

Author: Adinda Arum Mawarni ig: Adinda_dio

Kyunghee POV

Ini malam pertama yang sangat hangat di tahun ini… namaku lee kyunghee aku sudah menjadi manager sebuah boyband ternama bernama EXO yang bernaung di bawah SM entertainment dari awal mereka debut, ya aku perempuan dan aku menjadi manager sekelompok laki-laki tampan dengan fans diseluruh dunia, itu pilihan yang sangat bodoh. Aku mendapat banyak komentar dari fans mereka, tapi aku tidak menghiraukan mereka. Aku menjadi manager karena pamanku yang memintanya aku adalah keponakan dari Lee Sooman ya karenanya lah aku menjadi bagian dari EXO itu.

"Kyunghee~yah?" aku menoleh menuju ke sumber suara yang memanggilku "ya ada apa Suho-sshi?" orang itu adalah leader dari grup ini dia mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku "bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu, kita itu keluarga oke? Apa malam ini kita ada jadwal?" kata sang guardian angel "baiklah dan maaf sepertinya tidak, memangnya kenapa?" "ah baguslah, tidak hanya saja aku sedang ingin keluar, karena malam ini tidak sedingin biasanya" "tapi ini masih jam 7 dan aku yakin diluar pasti masih sangat ramai"kataku khawatir. "iya-iya aku meengerti" setelah berkata seperti itu diapun pergi.

"hey kau magnae!" ya mereka sering memanggilku seperti itu karena memang aku yang paling muda diantara cowo-cowo itu, aku sudah melarang mereka untuk memanggilku seperti itu karena aku bukan anggota mereka tapi mereka bersi keras untuk menjadikanku sebagai magnae di keluarga mereka ya keluarga besar EXO.

"ya ! aku sudah bilang berapa kali agar tidak memanggilku seperti itu!" "tapi kau adalah keluargaku yang paling muda bahkan lebih muda dari sehun kan jadi magnae kami kau didunia nyata. Sedangkan di tv magnae kami sehun" kata cowo dengan tinggi yang membuatku sangat malas untuk berbicara dengannya. "sudahlah, kau mau apa?" "aku ingin kau mebantu d.o memasak agar lebih cepat selesai karena kami sudah sangat lapar!" akupun segera beranjak pergi ke dapur karena jika aku menolak itu percuma, karena chanyeol akan menyeretku kedapur setelah aku berkata aku tidak mau. Saat aku sampai didapur aku melihat kyungsoo sedang kerepotan dengan semua bahan makanan yang ada.

"Soo? Kau memasak kenapa tidak bilang padaku, jika kau bilang aku sudah dari tadi membantumu" kataku "ah sudah nanti kau capek" kata cowok dengan senyum yang sangat manis itu. aku, D.o dan Chanyeol memang sudah berteman dari kita masih SMA jadi memang aku sudah biasa dengan mereka dan tau watak mereka aku menjadi satu satunya junior yang sangat dekat dengan senior disekolah waktu itu, sedang kan member yang lain aku baru kenal saat menjadi manager mereka.

Skip sudah selesaikan membuat makanan

"hey magnae kau juga makan" kata sehun padaku "tidak aku sudah makan tadi sehun ah"

END of Kyunghee POV

Normal POV

"kau harus makan kyunghee aku tak ingin kau sakit, kau tau terakhir kali kau sakit kami semua sangat khawatir" kata d.o pada kyunghee "betul terutama d.o dia sangaaat khawatir padamu" setelah baekhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu d.o menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan mematikannya dan menginjak kaki baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk didepannya. "hahaha sudahlah aku sudah sangat kenyang soo. Dan jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga diriku" kata kyunghee dengan tawanya setelah melihat kelakuan kyungsoo terhadap baekhyun, lalu pergi kembali ke balkon dorm.

Skip selesai makan

D.O POV  
Aku mencintai manager kami sejak kami SMA aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini aku memang pengecut. Aku tahu kami semua member EXO menyayangi perempuan itu sangat menyayanginya seperti adik kandung kami. Tapi, aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang laki-laki pada wanita pada umumnya dan para member sudah tau itu. Lusa manager kami itu akan bertambah usia menjadi 20 tahun. Aku sudah menyiapkan kado untuknya dari 3 hari yang lalu. Aku berharap jika kadoku membuatnya senang. Kami juga sudah merencanakan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya tepat jam 12 malam.

"hyung?" kataku pada Luhan hyung yang ada di sebelahku "ada apa kyungsoo?" "apa kau pikir ia akan menyukai hadiah ku?"

"tentu saja d.o yah. Dia pasti akan menyukai kadomu" jawab Luhan hyung dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan membuatku yakin akan hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada orang yang ku sayangi itu.

"dan apa kau pi…" "kita akan berhasil Kyungsoo" kata seseorang dari belakan menjawab pertanyaan yang belum selesai kuucapkan itu. "ah Kriss hyung kau ada disini juga" kataku pada hyungku yang satu itu."aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres hyung" kataku. Memang akhir akhir ini aku merasa aka nada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu 'sesuatu' yang baik atau yang buruk.

"itu hanya perasanmu saja kyungsoo yah" timpal seseorang dari sampingku "aku harap juga seperti itu Lay Hyung" kataku pada lay hyung yang sudah berada duduk didepanku.

Skip hari selanjutnya

Semua sedang pergi membeli kado di mall dekat dorm kecuali, aku karena aku sudah punya kadonya kado ku adalah boneka-boneka dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda "emotion dolls" aku ingin dia mengungkapkan perasaannya setiap hari padaku dengan boneka boneka itu. semuanya sudah kupersiapkan bahkan aku meminta kunci cadangan kamar kyunghee yang terletak diluar dorm kami dengan memberi alasan agar jika sesuatu terjadi kami bisa langsung menghampirinya. Tak beberapa lama para member sudah kembali ke dorm dan meletakkan kado di kamar masing-masing lalu kami berkumpul di rung tengah.

END of D.o POV

Normal POV

D.o melihat Kyunghee yang sedang bersiap siap dan menghampirinya. "kau mau kemana kyunghee yah?" "huh kyungsoo , aku akan ke pati asuhan hari ini karena EXO sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini."

"ohh tidak akan pualng terlalu malam kan?" "emm aku juga tidak tahu. Karena letaknya jauh dan mugkin akan terjebak macet jadi ada kemungkinan aku pulang malam" Kata kyunghee pada kyungsoo "hari ini aku merasa akan ada hal besar yang terjadi kyungsoo yah, aku sangat ingin memakai baju putih" "benarkah kau juga merasakannya aku juga dari beberapa hari yang lalu merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi"

"Kau mau kutemani?" tanya Tao pada kyunghee "tidak usah Tao yah aku mau sendiri saja"

"hey ini hanya perasaanku saja atu memang kau terlihat sangat cerah hari ini kyunghee yah? Timpal Kai yang di sertai oleh anggukan para member "mungkin karena aku memakai baju putih ini Kai" kata kyunghee pada Kai menanggapi kata-katanya.

Kyunghee POV

"mmm teman-teman aku mau berbicara sesuatu jika aku menyayangi kalian semua seperti kakakku sendiri, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian, kalian harus selalu jaga diri kalian oke? Karena jika terjadi seuatu pada kalian itu akan benar-benar menyakiti hatiku" kataku,

aku tak tau dari tadi malam aku merasa ada yang aneh bahkan semalam aku menuliskan kata kata maaf untuk semua member dari Sehun hingga Xiumin di buku harianku. Specialnya untuk D.o ya aku menyukainya dari pertama kali kita bertemu hingga saat ini aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena aku takut jika dia hanya akan mengganggap ku adik kecilnya dan membuat hubungan kita merenggang. Dan aku menuliskan semua itu di bukuku aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku malam itu.

"heyy kau ini berbicara apa hah?!" kata Chen sedikit membentak "iya kau ini bicara yang tidak-tidak saja kami tau itu. kau akan menyakiti kami juga jika sesuatu terjadi padamu kyunghee yah!" kata xiumin seraya memelukku. Seketika semua member memelukku dan kuliahat Tao meneteskan air mata

"ya! Tao kenapa kau mengangis hah?! Kau ini bahkan lebih cengeng dariku padahal kau itu namja" kataku pada tao ia pun dengan segera mengusap air matanya dan berkata "aku hanya ingin kita seperti ini untuk selamanya! Aku tidak ingin ada yang terpisah!" "iya-iya aku berjanji jika kita akan bersama selamanya oke ?" semuanya kembali duduk dan mengganggukan kepala menandakan bahwa mereka setuju pada perkataanku barusan "baiklah aku pergi dulu ya? Sampai jumpa! Jaga diri kalian ya!"

"hati hati kyunghee yah aku menyayangimu" kata d.o samar-samar aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya jadi aku tetap berjalan keluar dorm dan menyalakan mobil yang sudah berada diluar dorm aku mengendarai mobil sendiri karena aku sedang sangat ingin sendiri hari ini

END of Kyunghee POV

Normal POV

2 jam kemudian kyunghee baru sampai ke panti asuhan karena memang letak panti asuhan yang berada di luar kota dan ia sempat terjebak macet dijalan. Setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ia keluar dari mobil dan sudah disapa oleh sang pemilik panti asuhan sang pemilik panti asuhan sudah dekat dengan kyunghee karena ini bukan pertama kalinya kyunghee datang membawa sumbangan pada panti asuhan tersebut, melainkan sudah ke sebelaskalinya. Ia sudah menjadi donator tetap pada panti asuhan tersebut.

"aigoo nak kyunghee sudah datang, sudah cukup lama ibu tidak bertemu kamu" kata sang pemilik panti pada kyunghee "haha iya ahjuma maaf baru bisa datang lagi karena jadwal EXO yang sangat padat akhir-akhir ini" "iya sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk" tawar ibu itu. Kyunghee pun pulang pada pukul 3 sore dan sampai di seoul sekitar jam setengah 6 malam karena jalanan sangat ramai.

Drrtt drrtt handphone kyunghee berbunyi dan terlihat ada nama kyungsoo di layarnya. "aigoo pasti mereka sangat khawatir" katanya ia meraih ponsel yang ada di depannya tapi ponsel itu terjatuh dari tangannya karena iya kurang berhati hati. Ia pun mencoba meraih ponselnya lagi yang jatuh di bawah kemudinya,

Ia tidak melihat jika didepan ada sebuah Truk yang lewat dan akhirnya 'Duarr' kecelakaan pun tak terhindarkan. Kyunghee pun dibawa kerumah sakit dengan orang orang yang melihat kecelakaan itu, dengan keadaan baju putih yang ia kenakan sudah berganti menjadi merah darah.

Disisi lain

"hahh kyunghee kenapa tidak diangkat aku sangat khawatir" kata kyungsoo semua member menunggu kyunghee dengan rasa khawatir " apa kita harus mencarinya hyung? Kami sangat khawatir " tanya baekhyun pada suho "aku tahu aku juga sangat khawatir tap…" drrt drrttt handphone kyungsoo bergetar dengan tulisan kyunghee di layarnya " yeobseyeo kyunghee ya! kau dimana kami sa.." belum selesai ada orang yang menjawab kyungsoo "yeobseyeo apakah kau tahu siapa pemilik ponsel ini?"

"kau siapa aku adalah kekasihnya"kata kyungsoo ia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan namanya jika ia adalah d.o exo "oh baguslah pemilik ponsel ini sedang berada di rumah sakit ia mengalami kecelakaan tuan kami memerlukan tuan untuk datang kesini" "MWO! baiklah" teriak kyungsoo "Wae kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?" "sudahlah hyung aku akan cerita di mobil sekarang kita harus ke rumah sakit" mereka pun menaiki van yang sudah tersedia di depan karena suho sudah meminta sopir untuk menyiapkan mobil sementara mereka bersiap. Di dalam mobil kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari orang yang menelponnya tadi. Seketika itu pula kyungsoo menangis danjuga chanyeol. Mereka berdua memang sangat menyayangi kyungsoo terlebih kyungsoo.

sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka langsung memakai masker dan keluar mobil lalu menanyakan dimana pasien yang mengalam kecelakaan. Seteleh itu mereka semua langsung pergi ke ruang UGD. Mereka menunggu dokter yang menanggani kyunghee keluar. Setelah dokter keluar, "bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya dok?" kata kyungsoo "kami sudah berusaha tapi ia masih koma dan kemungkinan untuk dia kembali itu sangat hanya bisa berdoa." "apa saya boleh masuk dok?" "silahkan tapi hanya satu orang saja." Suho pun menyuruh d.o yang masuk karena ia tau bagaimana perasaan d.o saat ini.

Sementara mereka di dalam yang lain berdoa untuk keselamatan kyunghee sebagaian dari mereka mengangis tersendu-sendu tak terasa sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun kyunghee. D.o masuk dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk kyunghee lalu berkata :

"Kyunghee yah saengil chukkae aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, jadi kumohon kembalilah!. Aku sangat mencintaimu neomu neomu saranghae lee kyunghee, kau bilang kita akan bersama selamanya kan, kau jangan berbohong pada tao atau dia akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya!, aku mencintaimu lee kyunghee, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Pip pip pippppppppp kyungsoo yang melihat detak jantung kyunghee melemah langsung memanggil dokter dan sesaat sesudah itu dokter keluar dan mengatakan bahwa kyunghee sudah tiada. Seketika itu pula semua member menangis sekuat kuatnya dan menelfon orang tua kyunghee.

Paginya pemakaman kyunghee pun dilaksanakan dinisan tertulis nama kyunghee dan 19 Januari 1994-19 Januari 2014. Semua fans EXO pun mengungkapkan rasa berdukanya juga pada semua member lewat media social. Sehari sesudah itu EXO diberi hari-hari tenang untuk melepas kepergian kyunghee. Kyungsoo yang sangat terpukulpun mendatangi kamar kyunghee dan meletakkan kadonya. Ia mebuka buku yang terletak diatas meja kyunghee yang berisi permintaan maaf pada semua member dan perasaannya pada kyungsoo. Setelah melihat itu kyungsoo pun kembali menangis dan tertidur di tempat tidur kyunghee.

2 bulan kemudian EXO kembali dengan wajah yang cerah dan kembali menghibur para fansnya di seluruh dunia. Karena mereka sudah berjanji pada kyunghee untuk tetap bersama jadi mereka tetap bersama. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan kyunghee melainkan akan selalu bertambah menyayanginya.

-END-


End file.
